


Darlin' Hellhounds

by hellbells



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: 50 ways collection, First Time, Hellhounds, M/M, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dame Vaako was not one who was use to not getting her way. Perhaps she would have lived longer if she wasn’t so spoiled but fate was fate.  The other problem is that she has something that the Lord Marshall wants - this can't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darlin' Hellhounds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Standard don't own, and therefore I make no money!

Dame Vaako hated the hellhounds with every bone in her body, and for those unaware that was a lot of hate. The Hellhounds were an annoyance that she had yet to find a way around. She was pretty, clever and conniving which is what had seen her rise in the ranks of the Necromonger fleet as a woman.  She was vicious enough to know that she would get nowhere on her own. As far as she was concerned; it was a serious flaw in the Necromancer society but the only true power a woman held was through her husband. It was for that reason that she picked the most vicious soldier and seduced him. She and Lord Vaako had been unhappily married ever since.

 

When she married Lord Vaako he was not the First Among - He was one of the leading commanders but he had yet to get to the coveted position. She was the one who helped him reach the sought after position. Only what had it got her? Resentment and anger!

 

She would have her revenge all it would take was the right plot. It was clear to her that her husband was unprepared to kill the new Lord Marshall.  So she decided that the only thing left would be for her to do what her weak husband could not, she would kill the new Lord Marshall. Still if she was to succeed then she would need to use cunning and guile. As her husband led the soldiers in training she circled the group, but it would take time to gain the perfect plan. Still to the upper elite it just looked like she was being a good wife.

 

  * _Ostensibly she was here as support for her husband, and it would have nothing to do with her own agenda - that was an added bonus._



 

Selene Vaako was not one who was use to not getting her way. Perhaps she would have lived longer if she wasn’t so spoiled but fate was fate.  She could not believe that all of her ten plans had failed. She was prepared for the first three plans to fail, but for all ten of them to fail was ridiculous. The worst of it was that each time it seemed Riddick and Vaako dispatched the attackers calmly and without fuss.  She had unknowingly strengthened Riddick’s position. After all, his First Among was clearly loyal and therefore many would fall behind Vaako.

 

Selene Vaako was no one’s fool and she was getting annoyed by the way every single one of her plans had been scuppered. There was no way this breeder was smarter than her - the idea was simply inconceivable. The worst part was where he had simply taken over the fleet like he belonged. The Commanders didn't challenge him and showed him respect. She supposed that was having watched him kill the old Lord Marshall but still there wasn’t even an attempt. Where was their pride?

 

Still that really wasn’t **the worst** part. There was an unwritten law that the upper elite accepted. The Lord Marshall took his pick of the wives and would favour one until they fell out of favour and then move onto the next. The Commanders were well aware what was happening but had little recourse to do or say anything lest they get dispatched to the Underverse. And yet Riddick didn’t invite any of the women into his chamber in fact the only one who seemed to get invited was her own husband.

 

  * **_And that was just unacceptable_**



 

Men of any race are said to not be too bright but Vaako could pick up on the clues. The New Lord Marshall never looked at one of the Dames’, and that was odd. He’d been a criminal for too long - the only he’d have gained company was if he’d paid for it.  Still there was definitely no interest in the women so that left the men.  Vaako told himself that he’d paid attention because as the First Among it was his job to protect the Lord Marshall. Of course, if he was ever the type to look at self-introspection then he would know he was full of crap.

 

They had finished a heavy training session with the lead Commanders. The new Lord Marshall had ripped through most of the commanders in minutes. The only one who had offered even half a defence was Vaako. He had no clue why but he could move with the Marshall, but he could, and as he took less purifications he seemed to be getting quicker.

 

He was adapting his training but it was quickly acknowledged that the Marshall and Vaako would train and then the others. The only thing the other Commanders learnt at the hands of the Lord Marshall and Vaako was how to take a beating. The training that the Marshall and Vaako conducted was often vicious, and they continued long after the others left.

 

Riddick was laughing, feeling alive and free this was life at its best. They were visceral and their sparring would encompass all parts of the room - ceiling included. Still like always Riddick eventually came out on top.  Only this time he finished the spar with twin blades straddling Vaako’s waist; he couldn’t help his erection. He was an ex-criminal so he decided to push his luck and rock it against his Commander.

 

Vaako would deny it to his last breath because the whimper could count as a weakness. Granted it was one that received an answering moan but it let his companion know he was interested and that knowledge could be used against him. However right now he didn’t care - he was touch-starved and wanted the intimacy and release that sex would bring.  He definitely was finding that release in his marriage and there was the unwritten rule where the Lord Marshall too his bed partners from the upper elite.

 

Riddick smiled as the fearsome Commander leaned into his touch. He knew that he was meant to pick from the women but none of them interested him. Plus, Beautiful may be pretty but he wasn’t the dumb breeder she thought. He was smart enough to know that if he took her to bed then he would end up suffering more than just a ‘little death’. The other part he’d failed to mention was the part where Vaako was his mate and he was just bidding his time in killing the annoying Dame Vaako.

 

Riddick bent over double nipping his ear, “My quarters?”

 

“Yes.” It was more a hiss, as Vaako’s brain focussed on the pleasure.

 

They got up quickly adjusting their clothes so that they didn’t cause too much gossip for the elite. It was quite hard, but neither was the type to offer any potential enemies a shot at killing them. When you take into account that they were One and Two in the Necromonger Fleet, and the only way to advance was to kill those above - _it was a long list._

 

The guards were trailing the Commanders but thought nothing of the odd behaviour. They were not accustomed to affection or anything of the ilk so they didn’t even recognise what standing so close together meant. It was a good job that they were no assassination attempts that first night, as they would have kept the person alive so that they could play with them for having the cheek to cock block them.

 

  * _As they lay awake - Riddick vowed to find a way for them to stay together._



 

Dame Vaako’s frustrations about her inability to get what she wanted boiled over one evening in their quarters.  She watched her husband stroll in looking pleased. She couldn’t help but say, “So you seem happy.”

 

It was so tragic that she all but spat the last word out. It might have been different but any regard or affection had burned away long ago maybe they had burned in the purification fires but they were gone.  He turned calm and poised, “Is there a reason I shouldn’t be?”

 

She had to tread carefully, “Just I would hate to think that I am not fulfilling my role.”

Vaako snorted, “We don’t have that type of marriage and we haven’t for the last five years.”

 

She wanted to deny it but she couldn’t.  “True so is the Lord Marshall seeing to your needs.”

 

Vaako looked delighted, at knowing that he’d gotten under his wife’s skin. This was really quite perfect. In fact this was like the best news ever, “Well we’re strategizing and planning. And he is very _thorough_.”

 

She sneered, “And there I was thinking he admired your fighting skills.”

 

Vaako smirked because if she thought that was an insult then she was clearly slipping.  “No, he admires all my skills.”

 

“So you’re whoring yourself to him now? Have you sunk so low?”

 

Vaako laughed because again her barbs were missing the mark, “No, no payment is exchanged just pleasure.” He added the last bit to twist the knife, “Pleasure that I don’t get in our bed.”

Not wanting to continue the boring conversation he decided it would be prudent to leave their quarters. It was not like Riddick would deny him.

 

Selene watched her husband go again and fire burned in her. It was clearly time for a new purification and she figured she would start by getting rid of the source of her anger.  They had been partners and bonded for ten long years but there was no love between them like Lord Toal and his wife. There wasn’t even in the affection and happiness that Commander Scales enjoyed with his Dame.

 

They had been bonded for ten long years and for the last five years they had been cold and just the right side of outwardly hostile. It was rare that they were intimate and if they were ever intimate than it was rough and vicious. A little bit like it reflected all of their interactions so if he was happy that just wasn’t fair.

 

  * _They were the living embodiment of the song ‘Unhappily married’._



 

So with the resolve that she couldn’t stomach the idea of her spouse being happy she resolved to follow him. He would struggle to be unfaithful if she was caught by him.  She would just have to make sure that she spotted him as he entered the Lord Marshall’s quarters.  

 

If only she had thought through this problem she might have realised what a spectacularly flawed plan. Still as the old saying goes hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and she was so very scorned.

 

As she entered the corridor to the Lord Marshall’s chambers she noticed incredulously that there were no Necromonger guards. It was stunningly ignorant that the only thing guarding his door - were the stupid mutts, not that anyone called the Hellhounds stupid to their face. She would just bring a steak for them and hopefully she would be through the door. After all, if her stupidly besotted husband couldn’t do the job then she could. If the Breeder was distracted by her husband’s ass then she could shoot him. She would let her husband live only because he was useful.

 

Sure enough as she got close enough she could hear - how ‘happy’ they are. It made her want to throw up. There was no happy ever after in the Necromonger fleet there was fear and power - and that was all. It was what you needed to survive and anything else was unnecessary.  She would not have their traditions flouted.  Their arrogance and lust must have blinded them, as evidenced by the only guards left in place were the hellhounds.

 

She crept up, and flung the meat down. She waited for them to attack the meat before she made her move.   Skulking in the shadows was unbecoming but all would be worth it for she was keeping her eye on the prize. She would be the Lady of the Fleet - that was a position worthy of her. She walked up to the door expecting to be allowed passage. In many ways her spoiled upbringing was her undoing.  As she approached the door, the first hound went for her calf. It was a bite designed to incapacitate, and keep her down. She tried to scream but there were no guards to come running. She cursed the Verses, but she could no longer make a sound as her throat was torn out by the second Hellhound.  

 

  * _She wanted to curse and rail at her fate especially as the last thing she heard before the hound ripped her throat out was the sound of her husband’s climax._



 

**Vaako was unaware that his wife was unwittingly helping him by offing herself. In truth he struggling to even think as his Lord was taking him apart piece by piece. They had already been at it for an hour. As per usual, for the warriors they wrestled for the honour of topping and Riddick had won.**

 

**Vaako was honourable and when he lost he allowed Riddick to take control even though it went against his natural instincts. Vaako writhed as Riddick’s skilled hands took his clothing from him piece by piece. He was not passive as he was stripping the clothes from Riddick. Vaako wanted skin on skin so that they could get to the real fun.**

 

**Riddick snickered as Vaako all but purred as his hands stroked the abs on his stomach.  Once they were free of their clothing, and their weapons, he walked them back to the plush bedding. He wasn’t focussed on the luxury of the bedding, but rather its occupant. Vaako was enticing and a tease. He opened his legs sending an unspoken invitation and Riddick was only too happy to take him up on the offer.**

 

**Vaako sighed in contentment as Riddick covered him. Of course if he realised he was in for hours of teasing he might have been so content.  He groaned realising his Lord’s plan when Riddick’s fingers traced his muscles but he left alone his stiffest organ. He wouldn’t whimper yet as he was too stubborn.**

 

**Riddick liked that his mate was stubborn. He loved the way his jaw stiffened in concentration but that was okay.  He would hear Vaako beg; he wouldn’t stop teasing until he reached that point.   He bent down kissing and biting a path down Vaako’s chest. Hearing Vaako hiss as his nipples were bitten, Riddick stopped to play there a little longer.**

 

**Vaako hissed as Riddick bit his nipple. He couldn’t focus as whilst his left nipple was being a made a meal of; the right nipple was being bitten. He bit back a moan but it was enough for Riddick to sneak his tongue inside his mouth. He was being overloaded on sensations - if this was how Riddick intended to secure his loyalty then it was his.**

 

**Riddick loving the sounds he was pulling from his lover, but he was not content to stay there; he needed to explore more.  He bent lower to the weeping erection that was looking neglected. He licked at the head, and smirked as his mate nearly arched off the bed. He tutted, “Stay still, you promised.”  To make sure that he stayed true to his words he pinned his hips to the bed and set about driving Vaako mad.**

 

**Vaako groaned loud and he was pretty he sure he heard a scream outside but he paid no attention. He wanted Riddick inside him; he knew that the pleasure he was experiencing now was nothing to the pleasure he would be experiencing when Riddick entered him. “Need you in me.”**

**  
Riddick still the kitten licks to Vaako’s cock. “What was that beautiful?”**

**  
Vaako threw his head back in frustration knowing that he was out of options. He could continue to resist and Riddick would continue to tease him without letting him feel a release.  “Fuck me!”**

 

**It wasn’t begging because then again neither was prone to begging. Still it was close enough to a plea for Riddick’s lust filled mind to move things along. He pulled away reluctantly with a groan to grab the oil.  Slicking up his cock as his fingers started to tease Vaako’s entrance.**

 

**Vaako’s moan filled the room as he was slowly breached. He gulped in air as Riddick fingered his ass. His moans were getting higher and he was close to keening.  He needed more than just Riddick’s fingers.**

 

**Riddick could tell what Vaako needed and it hadn’t taken him long to learn Vaako’s body.  Still it was perfect as he was more than ready to be inside Vaako right now. As he pulled his fingers away from the tight heat they were enveloped in. He smirked down at his lover who did whine when he pulled the fingers away. He positioned Vaako so that he was on his knees and slid in. His head rested on Vaako’s spine as he adjusted to the tight white heat he was being enveloped in.**

 

**Vaako whined as Riddick thrust inside him. It was fast, and hard, and absolutely perfect. He felt like he was being split in two, but that was more than okay as at least he could feel something.  He was not idle though and chased his pleasure. He arched his back and thrust himself on Riddick’s cock shamelessly.**

 

**Riddick chuckled as Vaako fucked himself impatiently. He loved the image and was content to let his mate do that for a while. He watched as Vaako bound up and down his cock until he couldn’t contain his excitement no longer. His hands gripped Vaako’s deceptively slim hips, and he set his own pace. He thrust up hard and fast having found the hidden place that gave his lover such pleasure.**

 

**It was like a feedback loop, and Vaako knew that one more thrust and he would be able to see the Underverse, and he wanted it. He felt Riddick lose his rhythm and chase his own climax.  His hand slipped to his own erection but it was batted away. He growled in frustration but the growl turned to a groan.  He keened as they both fell over the edge at the same time.**

 

**They collapsed back on the bed. And as was fast being a mini-tradition they were staying together and resting in the same bed. Riddick breathed in the scent of his mate. He knew that Vaako didn’t understand yet quite how important he was in Riddick’s life - but he would.  Watching his sleeping mate he vowed to make sure that they stayed together - he was through sharing Vaako with the stupid insipid bitch.**

  


  * _They would find a way to be together permanently. Vaako was determined and Riddick was the Lord Marshall so that was a pretty big incentive._



 

Vaako was still feeling the stretch of the muscles. He was beyond relieved that when he got back to his quarters to find Selene was not there. The workout and dare he say it even intimacy he’d shared with Riddick was enough to keep him in a mellow.  He just wished like Riddick that he could escape the vindictive bitch that was his wife.

 

He saw that the quarters were empty - much to his relief. So either that meant Selene was playing games with some fresh new soldier or out scheming. In truth he didn’t give a flying fuck as long as he got to enjoy some uninterrupted sleep.

 

The next evening when his wife was still not to be found he did what protocol dictated and asked for a search to be conducted. His friend looked at him as if he’d lost his mind, or had one too many purification - when the truth vastly different. He’d stopped having the purifications the minute the New Lord Marshall had made them optional.

 

Toal had to ask to make sure, “You want me to find Dame Vaako?”

 

His ironic look told his friend exactly what he felt about this, but also what he had to do.  The law was necessary and if he hadn’t killed her then he wasn’t free unless he broke their vows on grounds of abandonment. If he was really lucky then someone had killed her - of course that was just wishful thinking on his part. “I need to know if I can break the union properly or not.”

 

That seemed to be the right thing to say to his friend who suddenly relaxed as much as a Commander in the Fleet could relax. “In that case my friend I shall oversee the search myself.  I’m sure her disappearance was very thorough.”

 

The unspoken part was that Toal may just make it thorough should he find her. The nice bit about being in the upper echelons of society was that he could pretty much do as he pleased.  If Toal said that she was caught doing something treasonous and against the Lord Marshall no one would query him.

 

  * _The news just kept getting better_



 

Riddick sat back on the throne smiling. The commanders looked nervous by the sudden upturn in his mood. Vaako was standing next to him ready to hear the report as well.

 

Toal was the one to speak, "I'm afraid we have been unable to find any presence of Dame Vaako."

 

Vaako snorted, "Well she has broken her vows to me and I am vowing here and now to break all ties and bonds with Dame Vaako.

 

Scales was pleased that his old friend had managed to break free of the vindictive bitch.  Already his friend looked more relaxed so whatever Vaako had done to sever the bonds - well he wouldn't search too deeply for the wicked snake.

 

The meeting progressed and when they reached the point of the meeting for any other points of business. Well let’s just say that Riddick surprised them all; he calmly took his knife from a sheath on his leg.  There was a gasp from the crowd as he handed the blade hilt first. "Do you accept this courting gift?"

 

Vaako didn't bother to hide his joy. "With pleasure my lord."

 

The meeting broke soon after leaving only Riddick and Vaako.  Vaako watched as Riddick sat back still smug about something.  "What amuses you so?"

 

Riddick purred, "I'm wondering what is a suitable treat for a Hellhound"

 

"Why?" Vaako asked the confusion evident in his voice.

 

Riddick looked over to where Eve and Shira were snacking on what Vaako realised was a Necromonger leg bone.

 

All of a sudden it dawned on him, and he started laughing as well, "Oh let them come as part of the next invasion party they deserve fresh hunt."

 

_Riddick couldn't help but think wasn't it nice when everything worked out and he didn't even have to send anyone to the Underverse. Wait no the last part wasn’t so good. He loved a good fight but he and Vaako could find a new place worth invading._

  
  



End file.
